A Human Kit In The Family
by Pricat
Summary: Kade's family end up getting another member in an infant Kade finds calling her Kit, but antics ensue as she grows up along with other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was Anotjer random idea, but it is gonna be cute, and hope people like Malchus-Fireheart enjoy as I saw Kade finding an infant Terran in my mind and one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, an new member joins Kade's family, but named Kit, but very sweet yet learning from her furever family and growing but changing by the day, and of course antics are gonna happen.**

* * *

It was a few months after giving birth to R.J who was growing into a chubby yet cute toddler kit, but Kade and Tarus were out having fun while Mira was watching R.J so hearing sounds made both chubby female raccoons curious, finding the source was a cardboard box going over and looking in, surprised to find an infant Terran making them wonder why it was there.

"It's mom must not be able to keep it, and we can't leave it here, let's take it with us!" Tarus said.

"You make a good point, plus it likes you, Kade, maybe it can be R.J's brother or sister." Kade replied.

They were going back to Comet and Kade's apartment, seeing Mira impressed, by what Kade was thinking, feeding the Terran infant, hearing her giggle after realising it was a girl hearing Tarus name her Kit, which Kade and Mira liked plus Kit was going to be with Kade and Comet, seeing R.J curious, liking Kit already.

"We should give her a bath, since she was dirty, you know?" Tarus said.

"Yeah, plus Comet is gonna love her like we and R.J do." Tarus said to them, but knowing Kit was gonna grow up special, since this family was pretty unique, making Mira agree helping give Kit a bath, hearing her very happy playing with bubbles, making Comet impressed.

"Comet we found her, in a cardboard box, we could not leave her." Kade told him.

"I get it, but she is cute, and maybe Rockie can make her like us, if she decides that, when she's older." he said eating pellets making his chubby belly happy seeing Kit curious crawling towards him, plus biting on one of the pellets, liking it making Comet grin, guessing this could be a good thing, making Kade and Tarus grin, knowing their dad would be curious.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Kade had both Kit and R.J on her lap reading to them, and feeding them bottles of milk, which both babies needed but enjoying the snuggle time with both infants, compared to inventing seeing R.J sleepy a little along with Kit Unaward her dad was watching, impressed and curious, after Tarus told him, knowing maybe Kit could be part of their family, making Tarus curious.

"She's imprinting on your sister but also Comet, along with R.J so she might grow our instincts, which seems to be happening, like her biting on pellets." Rocket told them, making Comet grin, knowing Kade would like this, seeing her join them after getting both Kit and R.J to sleep excited, after hearing her dad explain.

"Yep, maybe she is different, but it is cool, you know?" Kade said to him, drinking coffee which was helping her stay up.

"Yes, but Kit is cute, from what I saw, or heard, but we are her forever family, or furever family." Rocket said.

That later morning, Kade was putting both Kit and R.J in high chairs, mashing pellets, since being babies, they did not have teeth yet but feeding both infants, seeing Kit love them, besides R.J which was good, knowing she would help Kit grow up along with R.J giving them more, knowing their chubby bellies we're loving it, burping them afterwards hearing them giggle, which was cute.

"Welcome to the family, Kit." Kade said to the female infant, but was changing her and R.J's diapers, putting them in the play pen which had plenty of baby toys to keep them occupied, while she was inventing hoping thimgs would be calm.

She knew that as Kit grew older, she might end up growing fur or a tail from eating the things they ate, but not letting her eat yrash, even if Starlord joked about that, but grinned imagining Kit looking like them, hoping that might happen seeing both Kit and R.J had gotten out of the play pen making her grin, knowing what her dad said might be right, scooping both of them up.

"My workshop isn't the best place, for two little ones like you, as it can get crazy, plus thimgs are getting good." Kade said, going to the living room, seeing them playing which was cute along with drinkimg bottles of milk which was making them sleepy wanting to take an nap right away, relieving Kade, seeing her dad there.


	2. Babysitting Little Kits

"Aww yeah, get rambunctious, but let's not tell mommy about the milk I gave the both of you, she might flip." Rocket told both Kit and R.J making them giggle.

"Hey, dad you alright, not overwhelmed by two infants?" Kade asked, grinning.

"Nope, I handled an infant sapling, I can handle them, plus you and Comet enjoy yourselves." Rocket replied.

It was early evening and Comet and Kade were having date night, so Mira and Rocket were watching Kit and R.J hoping both infants would not give their grandparents too much trouble, hearing Mira chuckle.

"How much trouble can they be, you know?" Mira said seeing tnem leave tne apartment, making Kit and R.J curious as Mira closed the door, before they got ideas, seeing both infants happily playing, ordering takeout for her and Rocket, knowing Kit would get like them, which would be cute.

"Yep but she's gonna be feeling weird, especially growing a tail, hehe, but yeah she's gonna be cute." Rocket said hearing Kit going in her diaper, giggling and clapping her chubby hands which were beginning to look like paws, with tiny little claw like nails making Mira impressed, seeing R.J curious.

"She's becoming like us buddy, but we gotta help her, as you are her big brother, after all." Mira told him.

They were changing his and Kit's diapers, but feeding them mashed pellets, hearing them happy which was good, knowing that thimgs were becomimg intresting with Kit, knowing Comet and Kade would be impressed.

* * *

That early morning, Kade was tending to Kit and R.J but they were becoming quite chubby and cute, which made her happy, but singing softly to them, seeing them asleep going to her workshop, so she had peace and quiet to invent thimgs, hoping Kit was Alrigjt and impressed she had paws for hands, meaning her dad was right, but they coukd help her grow up well, along with being loved, feeling sleepy as the sun came up.

Comet was cuddling her after she climbed into bed beside him, knowing Kit was a good addition to their family, plus could help her with things, and was tending to her but also R.J explaining their mom was sleeping, giving them big bottles of milk, because their growing but cute bellies could handle it, knowing Rocket gave them big amounts yesterday, seeing them happy.

"I guess I can stay with you two, while mommy is asleep, but you have to play quietly." he told them seeing them doing so, which was cute, plus crawling around making Comet chuckle at their antics, hoping Tarus was alright, so after a bit, both Kit and R.J were taking an nap which was cute, letting them be, just as Kade was up.

She was hoping that her mate was alright, seeing him nod, but making brunch for themselves, seeing Kade looking at Kit grinning knowing things would be good, as she and R.J grew up.


End file.
